The Princess and the Fool
by Queen of the GemDragons
Summary: written for machlar98. Puck has been banished from the NeverNever for 15 years, and in his absence a few things have changed, and much to his surprise he finds he likes one of these new additions to the Summer Court. AU and OOC Oberon


As his most loyal and trusted friend and servant, Oberon let me get away with many things that most of his other subjects would probably get put to death for. However, not even I, the mighty Robin Goodfellow, could escape the wrath of his wife.

I don't think she ever forgave me for that whole donkey incident. It was all Oberon's idea to start the fiasco, and I ended up taking the blame for every bit of it. All it seemed to take this time was for me to reveal one of her many affairs, and she decided to exile me to the human realm for 15 years.

I didn't really mind all that much. My spy kept me informed about the goings on of the Summer Court, and I got to take an extended vacation. I was really pushing the exile though, by all rights, I should have gotten back months ago, but the human world was too much fun.

I could hear giggling coming from outside my window, clear as tinkling bells.

"Puuuuuuck." a voice crooned from outside the door followed by more giggles.

I sent a wave of glamour over and the door flew open, there was a muted thud where the body hit the floor of my hut. Her skin was a pale green color and her hair was the color of straw.

"Laera, why are you here this time?" I asked, recognizing the scantily clad woman on my floor, "Please tell me you didn't get banished too?" I laughed as she tried to sort herself out and utterly fail at the simple task.

"I come with a message from our lord Oberon." she stated, glaring at me with her jet black eyes, pointed ears sticking out at right angles.

"And what does our king want today, his bitch is my command." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Oberon told me to tell you, to get your ass back home NOW Goodfellow." I was pretty sure she was paraphrasing at that point... then again he may of really said that.

"Why?"

"Just go Robin, trust me on this, Oberon wants you there for a reason, one I can't disclose here." Her tone became serious and I couldn't help but to wonder what this matter was that was so high-profile that she couldn't tell me here in the privacy of my hut.

With a curt nod she waltzed out the door, eager to leave the human realm and return to the Seelie Court where there was no iron to harm her and her delicate sensibilities. With a sigh I began to gather what little belongings would be necessary for my return home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I may love the human world, but this was my home, man-eating kelpies and all.

i recognized the patch of woods I was in as part of the border of the Summer kingdom, a good place to hunt small game, and a place reserved exclusively for Oberon and those he was closest to, like me. Titiana was forbidden from this part of the kingdom, and he often went here to get away from said bitch.

Nothing seemed to have changed in the past 15 or so years, but when you've lived longer than most human civilizations have existed, you begin to realize that years don't really count for much, and centuries can pass like days.

It was then that I heard it; the snapping of a twig. Considering how exclusive this part of the woods was, the possibilities of who this person was were limited. It could have been an animal I suppose, but the rustling of the branches that I heard sounded like they were made by something far larger than a deer. Oberon did not snap twigs when he walked, nor did he rustle leaves either, in fact, he barely made any noise at all unless he absolutely had to.

I loosened my dagger from its sheath, preparing it for an easy draw if necessary. Whatever was behind the trees was getting ready to show itself, and I wanted to be ready for the worst.

The worst never came. Behind those trees was nothing possibly evil, but possibly the most divine creature I've ever laid eyes upon. Her hair was a silvery blonde, long and floating, and her eyes were the perfect shade of blue, large and innocent. A rather large grey cat trailed behind her. In that moment i had the distinct feeling of being kicked in the chest by a pouka and having liquid fire poured over it. i think the some people refered to that feeling as...love.

My limbs seemed to be frozen to the spot as I watched the girl seem to float out into the clearing. Her dress was a trailing white gauzy masterpiece, cinched at the waist with a wide laced up belt, a slimmer belt slung around her hips with a long elegant sword girded at her side. Her toes barely peeked out of the bottom of the dress.

My heart nearly stopped when her gaze came to rest on me, her hand moving to the hilt of her sword, blue eyes widening with surprise. She looked ready to turn tail and run, her cat raised its hackles defensively.

I was struggling to find where my voice had gone, and all I wanted was to say something halfway intelligent, to try not to make myself look like a huge fool for once. If Oberon could see me now he'd probably be laughing his ass off. Robin Goodfellow, at a loss for words, what had the world come to. Then again, the sneaky bastard was probably peeking in through the trees, it wouldn't be the first time.

"H-hey" I managed to choke out after a shamefully long pause. She still looked ready to run, but I could see a hint of curiosity on her fair face. She had to be some high-born Sidhe lady at the very least. Although she looked oddly familiar, I couldn't really recall who she reminded me of.

"Hi." Most of her fear seemed to have dissipated, because she took a cautious step in my direction. After another pause she cocked her head to the side and asked, " Who are you?"

"Robin, Robin Goodfellow, at your service my lady." I have no idea where the sudden formality came from, the bow that followed it surprised me even more considering I did it without a thought. The only person I ever sincerely bow to is Oberon, and most days I don't even do that much for my king.

A lovely blush stained her pale cheeks red, my curiosity won over my common sense, "And who might you be?" I made sure to send her my best smile, although it probably came out as a borderline rape face with my current run of luck.

"You're THE Robin Goodfellow?" Her eyes seemed to light up and the trees around her seemed to shake in excitement. Her grey cat had seemed to have disappeared while I was distracted by her.

"Last time I checked I was." I've had better comebacks, but that was the best reply I could manage in my current state. I don't think I had ever seen a smile so radiant as the one now plastered across her face.

"I'm Meghan. Meghan Chase." The name was a bit odd for a Sidhe, or any Summer faery really, Megan was a distinctly human name, created and used by humans and a select few winter fae.

Most of the fae here and everywhere else knew me either personally, or by reputation at the very least, but very few people looked that genuinely pleased to meet me. I suppose I probably had a few admirers, but I had never seen this girls before today, mere minutes ago.

I could finally feel his presence behind me, he never made a sound when he moved through the woods, but it wasn't that hard to sense a presence of his magnitude approach, even when he was trying to be sneaky.

"Hey, Oberon. Long time, no see." i chuckled when Meghan's blue eyes opened a bit wider, not having noticed him skulking in the trees.

"Puck, How nice of you to finally join us. I thought you'd be back that moment your 15 years were up, not that you'd stay for an extra year." His voice was nearly monotone, but I heard the slightest hint of humor in it. The Oberon equivalent of bursting out laughing like a maniac.

The grey cat brushed past me, tail held high, looking very pleased with itself. I narrowed my eyes at the cat when I recognized the familiar pattern of steel grey stripes along his back.

"Robin." He purred, arrogant as ever, his tail flicking ever so slightly.

"Grimalkin" I let my voice get sugary sweet. "kissing ass again?" I was pleased to see that i could still get under his skin as he hissed at me, baring his little kitty teeth.

"Robin" Oberon spoke from directly behind me, and i turned my head to look over my shoulder at him questioningly. "Remember what little manners and decorum you have, and do not swear in front of the lady."

I smiled innocently up at his imposing figure, looking strange without his crown and robes. He rarely ever went around looking anything less that kingly, and here he was in nothing but a simple cotton tunic, the front laces nearly undone, and a pair of linen pants, rolled up to under the knee. Even his hair was pulled back into a messy bun, instead of flowing freely down his back. I hadn't seen him looking like this for decades.

"Of Course, whatever you say boss." his nose scrunched up delicately in distaste from the phrase, and he looked a great deal like a cat.

"Meghan." he nodded to her as she launched herself at him and into his arms. His voice took on a warm tone that I rarely ever heard him use anymore. He caught her and swung her around in a circle before setting her back down and enfolding her in his arms with a smile...Oberon smiling... at Meghan.

I'm not a genius, but by the pricking of my thumbs, and the uncanny resemblance between the two, I had enough information to connect the dots.

"You've been busy Oberon." I stated, knowing that he had waited for me to notice.

"And you've been gone." his eyes took on a steely look, not really anger, at least not directed towards me. I felt my heart sink as I realized just how high-born Meghan really was. Although it would make an interesting story, the princess and the fool, I don't think Oberon would find that particular story amusing.

"Can we have lunch now that everyone's here, father?" Meghan pouted, and I melted at the sight of it, Oberon and his disapproval be damned.

"Of course, let's get to it before you pass out from hunger." he took her hand and they began walking towards the cottage, expecting me to follow. I just barely caught the chuckle he let out as he turned to glance at me, with a look I knew very well, the same look that got us strted on the whole Midsummer's Night Dream fiasco.

I was so screwed...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to post, between my laptop breaking and my friend dying, I haven't had a lot of time on my hands recently. this fic is for machlar98, for being the first person to correctly guess the quote in My Princess, My Puck. it was supposed to be a one-shot, but once i started typing, it kind of took on a life of its own. To machlar98, I'm sorry it took so long to finish, but I think your one-shot may have a few sections... i don't know whether that's good or bad but i hope you like it.

I hope to be able to update most of my stories again soon, and if anyone has requests for stories, they can message me or leave a comment

pretty please comment and review, it keeps the plot bunnies happy and well fed;3

with love and grimalkin,

Valkyrie


End file.
